


Gladstone finds a home

by Doctorwhogirl13



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, gladstone - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5138078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctorwhogirl13/pseuds/Doctorwhogirl13





	Gladstone finds a home

Sherlock gazed at the broken body that laid at his feet, blood pooled under them from the deadly wound in the shoulder. "Clearly another victim of the Water Street killer." He pulled on his glove to begin examining closer and then stopped, when he heard a faint noise. He stood back up from his crouched position, and listened. 

Suddenly taking off to the other room, he followed the noise. Locating the source, he dramatically whipped open the bifold closet doors and looked down at the brown eyes looking back. 

The dog wagged his tail, excited to see a friendly face. Sherlock glared back at the hound puppy. "And what exactly am I supposed to do with you?"

The dog answered with a short bark, and sat obediently at Sherlock's feet. Sherlock bent and scooped it up. 

He walked back to the crime scene to a room full of confused faces. "The solution is easy enough, even you idiots should be able to figure it out. I have other business to attend to." 

With that he walked out of the flat, and to the street below. Hailing a cab, he climbed in the back seat, giving them the address of Baker Street. The dog squirmed in Sherlock's arms, trying to break free. "Sit still. We will be there soon enough. John will know what to do with you." 

To Sherlock's surprise, the dog seemed to comprehend, and settled on his lap, resting it's head on the front paws. Sherlock couldn't help the smile that came across his face as he absentmindedly scratched the dog's ears and stroked its soft fur. 

The cab pulled in front of the flat as snow began to fall from the clouds. "Come here you..." He pulled the dog close to his chest, and wrapped his thick coat around for protection. Tossing some money at the driver, he climbed out and took the steps to the door slowly as to not jostle the precious bundle he was holding. 

The dog popped it's head out near Sherlock's head to look around and gave a bark. "This will be your home, at least temporarily." He set the dog down, once inside, and it sat, wagging it's tail and panting. "Go on. Scamper off. But don't eat anything, claw anything, or generally mark up the flat. Mrs. Hudson would have your tail." The dog continued to look at him. "I said go on." He made a shooing motion with his hands and the dog ran off, momentarily stepping on his right ear with his paw as he took off. 

Sherlock smiled at the puppy and peeled off his coat and scarf, tossing them on the chair. He heard the nails of the dog as it ran across the floor of the kitchen, then careened up the flight of stairs, then back down again. 

It didn't take long for the puppy to get tired, and with a bit of help from Sherlock, it climbed on his lap, curled up, and went to sleep. 

Before John arrived home, Sherlock had already decided the dog was staying. Mrs. Hudson had gathered a bowl, food, and a bed for the dog. John heard barking before he opened the flat door, and saw Sherlock playing tug of war with the puppy. 

"What is that?" John asked, closing the door behind him.

"I would have hoped you were smarter than that, John. That would be a dog. And his name is Gladstone."

"Yes, I see it's a dog, but what is it doing here?"

"People have pets, and a dog is typically one of those things. It was either a dog or a goldfish. I figured this would be more fun." 

John looked at him confused, but knew that Sherlock wasn't going to provide much more information. "Fine. But if he pees in the house, I'm not cleaning it up."


End file.
